womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
2 Broke Girls
2 Broke Girls (stylized as 2 BROKE GIRL$) is an American television sitcom that debuted on CBS during the 2011–12 television season. The series follows the misadventures of roommates Max (Kat Dennings) and Caroline (Beth Behrs), both financially poor, and their efforts to start a cupcake business in the Williamsburg area of Brooklyn, New York. The first episode aired at 9:30 pm (E/P) after Two and a Half Men on September 19, 2011. Later episodes followed How I Met Your Mother on Monday nights at 8:30 pm (E/P). The series was created by Michael Patrick King and Whitney Cummings for Warner Bros. Television. On October 5, 2011, CBS gave a full-season order to the freshman comedy. On March 27, 2013, CBS announced that 2 Broke Girls would return for a third season during the 2013–2014 television season. The series has received a generally mixed to positive response since its debut. It was nominated for three 2012 Emmy Awards, winning for Art Direction. Series synopsis Set in the Williamsburg neighborhood of the New York City borough of Brooklyn, the series chronicles the lives of two waitresses in their mid twenties—Max (Kat Dennings), who comes from a poor working-class family, and Caroline (Beth Behrs), who was born rich but is now disgraced and penniless due to her father, Martin Channing, getting caught operating a Bernard Madoff-esque Ponzi scheme—working together at a Brooklyn restaurant. The two become friends and build toward their dream of one day opening a cupcake shop. Among those working with them at the restaurant are their boss, Han Lee (Matthew Moy); Oleg (Jonathan Kite), an upbeat but perverted Ukrainian cook; and Earl (Garrett Morris), a 75-year-old African-American cashier. Also featured starting late in the first season is their neighbor and part-time boss Sophie (Jennifer Coolidge), a Polish immigrant who runs the housecleaning company Sophie's Choice. During most of the first season Max is also a part-time nanny for the twin babies of Peach Landis (Brooke Lyons), who during the season adopts Caroline's horse Chestnut. At the end of each episode a tally shows how much they have made toward their goal of $250,000 needed to open their business. Early in the second season, Sophie lends the girls $20,000, which is enough for them to start their business. However, the business fails, and in the 18th episode they are forced to give up the lease of their cupcake shop with just enough money to pay off Sophie's loan, resetting the end of episode tally to $5.00 Cast http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2_Broke_Girls&action=edit&section=3 editMain cast *Kat Dennings as Max Black, one of the waitresses at the Williamsburg Diner. She's a poor working class girl who has had a rough childhood and current adult life, riven by genuine poverty and a childhood raised by a mother who was usually absent and was dangerously incompetent when she was around. Han initially let her sell homemade cupcakes in the diner, which led to Caroline's idea to go into the cupcake business. *Beth Behrs as Caroline Wesbox Channing, a new waitress at the Williamsburg Diner. She is a former rich, high society girl who lost all of her money when her father was jailed for a Ponzi scheme. She is forced to start over and becomes Max's co-worker, roommate and eventual best friend. She comes up with the idea of starting a cupcake business with Max. *Garrett Morris as Earl, the cashier at the Williamsburg Diner, an elderly former jazz musician. Max is very close to him, frequently claiming she wishes he was her father. *Jonathan Kite as Oleg, a Ukrainian cook at the Williamsburg Diner. He is an oversexed pervert who is always cracking sexist jokes, and he has repeatedly tried to hook up with the two waitresses to no avail. He later develops an attraction to Sophie, and has a sex-only relationship with her. *Matthew Moy as Han Lee, the owner of the Williamsburg Diner. A short Korean-American who is constantly a target for jokes involving his size and lack of knowledge of American culture, among other things. *Jennifer Coolidge as Sophie Kaczynski (Season 2, recurring previously), a Polish lady who moves into the apartment above Max's. She owns a cleaning business that Max and Caroline sometimes work for, and is the object of Oleg's affections. She became a silent partner in the cupcake business. It is also mentioned by her and the rest of the gang that she is the owner of an organ trading business. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2_Broke_Girls&action=edit&section=4 editRecurring cast *Brooke Lyons as Peach Landis, a high society mother who acts like the most clueless version of that. She is the woman whose babies, Brad and Angelina (a reference to real-life actors Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie), Max babysits for. She fired Max from that job to appease an awful friend of her after a cupcake-catering mishap, and after she begged Max to return full-time, Max decided she would only return in a part-time capacity. *Nick Zano as Johnny, Max's on-again-off-again love interest. He told Max he broke up with Cashandra and was getting married to another women he just met a week ago in the season 1 finale. He was not seen again until the episode "And the big opening" in season 2,in which he and Max had sex. He and Max both agreed that they only wanted each other when they were taken by another person. He left at the end of that episode promising her he would see her again someday. *Ryan Hansen as Andy, a candy store owner whose business was across from the cupcake store, and Caroline's Season 2 love interest. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2_Broke_Girls&action=edit&section=5 editSpecial guest stars *Martha Stewart as herself *Steven Weber as Martin Channing, Caroline's father, who is currently in prison for a ponzi scheme he masterminded *Cedric the Entertainer as Darius, Earl's estranged son *2 Chainz as himself *Missi Pyle as Charity Channing, Caroline's rich and abusive aunt. She is Martin Channing's sister. *Debra Wilson as an exhausted employee at the temp agency where Max and Caroline worked. Her catchphrase, "Let me give you a for instance", was used throughout the episode to illustrate violations to company policies. Category:Women's television